Wireless communication systems typically include wireless access nodes distributed across a geographic area to provide wireless access to communication services for user devices. Typically, the user devices are mobile communication devices, and allow a user to move about a geographic area, receiving wireless access from nearby wireless access nodes. Wireless communication systems can also include multiple wireless communication networks, namely wireless communication networks which communicate over different wireless protocols, wireless standards, or frequency spectrum, and using different wireless access nodes. For example, the various wireless communication networks could include third-generation (3G) or fourth generation (4G) cellular voice and data networks, or could include wireless local-area or personal-area networks.
However, when a user device includes transceivers for more than one wireless communication network, switching between the various networks can lead to decreased levels of service if a newly selected network has poor signal quality for a particular location.
Additionally, the user device often does not know of potential service quality before selecting another wireless communication network.